My Last and only Chance
by immortal7
Summary: Angelina has some  words with Harry during her last days at Hogwarts.


-1Disclaimer: Okay you know the drill this and by this I mean Harry Potter is not owned by me, but after the last two books I refuse to acknowledge the true owner since she obviously is off her rocker. Shall make no money of this so don't sue all you'll get is my college bill and you don't want that.

A/N yes back again her is one of my annoying notes. This one actually going to be short. I Thought up, plotted (Sort of) ,and wrote this today so sorry about the spelling and grammar. I would like to say that this fic was inspired by Kendra's story Lessons. Which is brilliant. Recommend it. Come on people try something out side the usual Hp ship box. You'll find it enjoyable. I know I've started to become a Honks follower lately. Any way on with the show or fic what is this again.

My Last and Only Chance

I've been watching him. I actually can't remember a time that I wasn't watching him. I known of him for close to five years. I say known of him because I not really sure anybody truly knows Harry Potter. He is a mystery, enigma, and a riddle all rolled in one and you have to know the answer to one to start on the others. Unfortunately nobody knows a true single thing about him. I must sound like a stalker but I'm not. I not even close to the most obsessive person in his fan club. I not even a member. I seen those girls and guys salvage hair follicles. I don't know want exactly happened two nights ago besides what every body else knows. He who must not be named returned and Harry was there. I got a summons that night but I never found him to go. He's been wondering around the castle like he lost somebody close to him, but as far as I know nobody died. I asked around and found out that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna went with him. They won't talk about what happened that night. I fact nothing but rumors ever surround anything Harry does during the year. So the whole Chosen one and next dark lord ideas were nothing new.

I really need to talk to him he looks like he's going to kill himself and somebody around him. Oh I see Draco and Snape are behind him. That's it I'm going to do this if it kills me. "Harry can you come here a minute." He stops and looks at me almost terrified than it flees just as quick.

"What can I do for you Angeline?"

"I was wondering if you could come with me to the quiddich field." I see the confusion set in his face but he follows me anyway. This has to be new to him. We never really talk outside of the field. Not that I don't want to just that he never truly seems to want anybody near him. Sure Hermione and Ron are always here most of the time arguing. I wish those to would just shag and get it out of there system. Yet he sits there and surrounds himself with the noise. Sometimes it gets to him and he storms off, but most of the time he's just gone for the lack of a better word. I noticed he started going away after second year. Yet he's always there to stick up for a first year or a second year. A frightful as it is to say sometimes I wonder if he sees us as some kind of duty that he has to protect.

"I'm sorry about earlier this year Angeline. I know that getting kicked off the team really upset you." How can he stand there and apologize over something so trivial now that if the rumors are true he helped capture a handful of Death Eaters two nights ago. " It was something really stupid to do and it almost cost us the cup."

"Its alright Harry. Truthfully as mad as I was at first if it had been my mom or dad he was talking about it would have done the same thing." This brings a slight smile to his face. "So are you ready for the summer holidays?" Damn I sure know how to kill a mood quick evidently. I don't think I've ever seen a frown appear so fast.

"No not really. I actually one of the few people in the school who hate the summer holidays. The only thing good about them is no Snape or Malfoy."

"Well at least you get to come back. I'm done and not a damn clue as to what I'm going to do now. I originally wanted to be an Auror like my grand father, but failed to make it into Snape's newt class. And I don't know if I want to or can play professionally."

I can see him thinking about his own future. I guess I shouldn't have tried to cheer him up. "You'll do okay. Don't listen to what anybody says about you you're a really great person Angelina."

How can he think I'm a great person. "How can you say that. I know what people think of me between my obsession over the team and hanging out with Fred and George all the time most people think I'm ether bossy or just up to trouble with the twins."

"Well I'm not everybody. I see somebody that is caring. So what if your obsessive over the game most of the wizarding world is. And it takes a special person to keep up with the Twins like you did. They truly are one of a kind." I don't think I've ever seen him open up to anyone like this. Or maybe he has just to keep them calm.

"Are you okay Harry?" You've been down the last couple of days."

"Don't worry about it. I can handle it all on my own." I don think he notices I catch the like always under his breath.

"You worry about all of us. When was the last time you just let it all out to someone?"

I watch him ruffle up his forehead. I can tell the topic really is not one I should have started. "I've never really have any one to open up to. So I guess I never done it." I can't believe he opened up to me.

"Not even your best friends?"

"Especially not them." I can't believe here he is telling me things that he never even told them. "I don't want to bother them any more than I already have. They didn't deserve to ever have met me."

I want to hit him. I really do. He is watching out for all of us and all he can think is that nobody deserves to have met him. And not arrogantly ether I can tell he thinks he some kind of curse on the world. "Well I'm glad to have met you." I can tell I've thrown him off guard. "Not before I say this I want you to keep an open mind and stay put till I'm done. Will you do that?"

He nods at me, but I can tell he's looking for an escape route. "You a great guy Harry I know you don't think so. I fact I'm pretty sure it has something to do with those muggle relatives of yours." I stop to see if he's going to run. Instead he has a terrified look on his face. "Know I'm not going to say I'm an expert on them. Hell I would almost be willing to bet galleons that you never told anybody to the extent that they don't like you. Some others can tell to but don't worry about it soon you will be gone form them and nothing they can do after that will ever effect you." His face softens. God he is so cute. "Don't worry there isn't a secret meeting where we discuss it ether. Just those who pay attention to you and not your fame actual pay attention to you. We worry about you . We all are glad to have met you even if you don't think so."

He lets out a small laugh at that. "What's funny?" I'll admit I'm kind of worried and confused at this point.

Than he gets serious look on his face. "Your right I don't think I'm worth any thing. I would gladly give my life for any of you. Your worth it to me and I'll admit it I'm worth nothing whne it comes in a terms of balancing thescales so to speak." Okay urge to slap him is back.

"How can you say that about yourself?"

"Because it's true. All I'm worth anything for is destruction and misery." Okay forget slapping him I want to deck him than hug him. "All I ever do is get my friends hurt and destroy things when I'm angry. Look at Ron and Hermione they are in the hospital wing because of me. And if you would have come with us you would be in the same place or dead. I was stupid and got somebody killed and could have gotten even more killed." I can tell that he shocked at his own words and ready to get out of here for sharing to much information.

"But the paper said there was only injuries and no deaths who died?" I think I finally did it and went to far. Yet he's staying. I think he wants to talk about it just not to anyone who knows what happened.

"I got somebody close to me killed. They won't print it so don't look for it. Its all my fault. If I wasn't there he would have never died." He stops and places his head in between his knees. I would like to say he's crying, but I don't think he knows how. "If I was never here a lot of people would not have gotten hurt."

This I can counter. "Yeah and a lot of people would have because you weren't here. The chamber in your second year. Who saved Ginny. Who drove off the demertors in your third. And lets not count how many people you will have saved with D.A. this year since our teachers and plain shitty when it came to it. Know I won't claim to know all the details. In fact all I know is rumors and you three keep the facts guarded closely. But it was you who helped everyone. Lets not mention how great of a seeker you are. "

"Why do you insist on cheering me up. I'll have you know I don't deserve it. "

"And why not. Give me a reason that has happened in the last forty eight hours that made you unworthy."

"I destroyed half of Dumbledore's stuff in his office just by letting my anger and magic get the better of me."

"Was he mad about it?"

"No."

"Than you did nothing wrong. Now I'm tired of you sitting here like a stick in the mud. Even if you don't have a good place to go for the summer. We are still here and I going to make you as happy as I can before you leave." I'm kissing him. What am I thinking. I'm kissing him. Well this was my last chance. I doubt I'll ever truly get a shot like this again. As I pull back I try to judge his mood by his looks. He has this sloppy grin on his face. "Know Potter." This brings him back to reality. "Since I'm still your Captain I'm ordering one final practice."

"I was banned I can't."

I cut him off. "It got lifted the yesterday. Now I want you to help me take my last couple of laps around the quiddich field." I doubt I'm ever going to get a chance to be with him like this again. "So you up to it." He just nods at me. And I lead him to the locker for what is going to be my last recreational ride on a broom at Hogwarts. I can't think of any one that I would rather do it with at the moment. He's smiling. I know it won't last but I got it on him right know and I can't help but feel warmer since I put it there.

E/N Here it is. Little drabble at a Angeline and Harry fic. It didn't go any where, but I might take one somewhere at another date. As usual review, flame, or move one. Hope you enjoyed it. Later every one.


End file.
